A Normal? Girl's Life
by G0SHDARNIT
Summary: This is the story of a girl who was different all her life. Then one day, she finds she was supposed to be different, she was MADE that way. You want to find out more? Read my fic. (For Hiei fans) There might be a lot of ooc in the story, sorry! :)
1. Prologue My Former Life

I do not own YYH or any of its characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue:  
  
I was always a little odd in my life. I was always the one left out, the leftover, the loner. It kind of sucked, but then again, it wasn't so bad. My elementary school days weren't so bad. I was still a loner, but I had made friends in the fifth grade - Patricia, Emily, and Lina.  
  
In the middle school, I was starting to have a little bit more of a social life. It was waaaaaay better. I was always considered as the shy, nice girl. But in the seventh grade, I started to get a bad- girl rep. It was kind of fun, in a twisted kind of way. I was also getting a bit more mature. I always was a more mature than any other of my friends. I had passed the 'boys have cooties' phase before I even realized it. I always thought guys were the greatest, and they were so outgoing to me. Even if I did think guys were the greatest, I never actually got a liking for anyone of them. I was different, and I had to accept it. Until that one fateful day . . . 


	2. The Day I Met Them

Chapter 1:  
I was walking home, and I saw a nice little anime store that I had been wanting to go to for a long time. So, I went inside. When I first went inside, I saw a bunch of punks near a certain area. I took a peek and saw a bunch of cigarettes. I shuddered. Those are soooo nasty, I thought, having tried them before. Then I saw a back room. That must be a room where they keep the 'goods.' I went in, but I didn't see the tapes, I saw a black, swirling cloud. Curious, I touched it, and I was sent to another world (I didn't know that).  
  
"Where am I?" I asked, probably to myself. I looked around me from where I lay. There I was . . . on the beach??? It looked like a beach, and it looked familiar. I'm sure it wasn't from where I lived, well, 'cause I live in Utah. Why does this beach look so familiar to me? When I started to get up, I felt a stab in the back and fell unconscious.  
  
When I got up, I was surrounded by a bunch of thieves. "Did you get her?" I heard someone say.  
"Yes," answered a guy with a rose in his hand. He had really long, red hair, and a pink uniform. He stuck the rose in his hair. "Hello. I am Kurama, or if you prefer, Shuuichi." He smiled.  
"I like Kurama better." All of a sudden, I was aware of the area surrounding me again. "OK, you kidnaped me, now what are you going to do with me.?"  
  
"Well, we have information that you are a supposedly strong ningen," said a guy wearing all black. I looked into his eyes. They were like getting lost into a world of hurt, sadness, and loneliness at the same time. I looked deeper into his eyes. I saw him as a baby. He was being thrown into a dark abiss. Then, I saw a girl. She was short, and was playing with some birds. I got a shivery type of feeling, but it was warm. Then I realized he loved her, and that she was like his sister or girlfriend.  
While I was doing this. Stuff was going on outside our world.  
"Well," started a guy with greasy, black hair, "we were planning to bring you to this guy we work for, and then he would tell us what to do after that." He looked at me. "Kurama, is this girl OK? Why is she looking at Hiei like that?"  
"Quiet, Yusuke. If you can feel it, her energy is getting stronger. She's using her power now," said Kurama. He thought, "What's happening to Hiei?" 


	3. The Beginning With the YYH Group

Chapter 2:  
I was still in Hiei's memories, although I didn't know it. I saw him, he was with the people I saw earlier. I saw him help a black haired boy with greasy hair, out of some thing called The Gate of Betrayal. And then, I saw black.  
Yusuke's went between Hiei and my face. "Hello, Hiei. Girl. What's her name? Oh, you don't know it. Well, get out of your trance you two!"  
First Hiei shook his head and walked out. Kurama followed him. Yusuke was still trying to get me up. "Girl! WAKE UP!! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" he yelled.  
Kuwabara, who just came back from brushing his extra clean teethe, looked at the girl. "Who's she? He spirit energy is strong. It's giving me the tickle feeling, except it feels like it's going higher and higher."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kurama was following Hiei, but Hiei was going really fast. Kurama finally caught up to Hiei, who stopped to sit on a rock.  
"Hiei, what is bothering you?" Kurama asked. "What did she do to you? In your head?"  
"She . . . she read my mind," said Hiei. "I tried to stop her, but she was . . . She saw Yukina, you, and I as a baby with the thieves."  
"I suppose this is her power, reading-" Kurama started.  
"No," Hiei interrupted. "This is not her full power. As she was reading my mind, I could read hers a bit as well. Of course I could read her mind anyway, but this time, I could see what happened to her. She went through a lot in her life so far. I saw her do other non-ningen things, they are hard to recall, though." As he was trying to remember what they were, he felt dizzy. He almost fell over.  
"Hiei, are you alright?" asked Kurama. "I think you should rest, after what you've been through." Hiei and Kurama went back to the house, where I finally woke up.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
When they entered the door, I was laughing really hard because Yusuke and Kuwabara just got into their seventeenth fight since I woke up. I barely noticed the two came in, I was laughing too hard.  
"Hello, Yusuke, Kuwabara. I see err . . . she's having fun," said Kurama. I looked at him, and then glanced at Hiei. I saw him look back at me. I waved, and he 'hn'ed me! I was trying to be nice to him. Suddenly, I realized how much these guys meant to me. Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and even Hiei made me feel great. 'These are the best friends I've ever had!' I thought. Then, I felt the hit in the back feeling again.  
  
* * * * * * 


	4. My Powers

Chapter 3:  
  
Then I woke up in a cave. It was dark and it freaked me out. I tried to get up, but I realized I was in chains and tied down. Then a couple demons came up to me.  
  
"Hey," one of the demons said.  
  
"Where am I??? I need to get out of here, really fast! I need to go back to my friends!" I said.  
  
"Oh, you got it all wrong. You're not going anywhere," said the other demon. This demon appeared to be much stronger than the other.  
  
"You're gonna stay n help us destroy the yuyu team. They deserve what they're getting, anyways...." he said.  
  
"What are you going to do to them?" I asked, frightened because I knew it was going to have to do with me.  
  
"He he, we're going to use your little power," he said. "I can feel your power from over here, and that is pretty strong, considering that you're only a girl." He emphasized on the word girl.  
  
"What power? I don't understand! I never had a power, and I never will! I'm just different from everyone else...." I stopped short then. "You mean, that's why I was always different? Because.....I have.......demon powers?"  
  
"Oh yea, girl. You don't only have demon powers, you've got netherworld powers and evrytin else..." one of them said.  
  
Then a little walkie-talkie said, "Bring her to station 12F6T. I repeat, Bring her to station 12F6T." One of the demons said, "It's time."  
  
"Wait! What's it time for?" But the demons were picking her up and starting to bring her to the station thingy. Then I thought, 'I have a power, right? Well, if I have it, then I'm going to use it, I'm not gonna let these punks get it from me.' Then I closed my eyes and started to look inside me, inside my heart, for the power that I had.  
  
One of the guys yelled "O CRAP! She's using her power! We havta run!!!"  
  
Then I started to float higher and higher up. And then I opened my eyes and my heart told me to say the words for my power. "FIRE ARROW" Then I did some movements and fire arrows actually went toward the building and the people in it. I left, quickly, flying in the skies.  
  
I was looking for the way back to my friends' cabin and then I saw Hiei. "Hiei, wait up!" I yelled.  
  
He looked up and saw me flying and for a second, I saw he was impressed, then it changed back to that never ending smirk. "What are you doing up there?"  
  
"Looking for you! Soooo...where are the other guys?"  
  
"They're stupidly wandering in the other direction, I told them you were this way, but they didn't agree."  
  
"Oh...I came from that direction, but I guess I flew here on accident." Then I landed on the ground. "Hiei, why don't we grab the other guys and head for home?" Hiei nodded then started quickly went the other way. "Hey, wait! I can't go that fast!" Hiei smirked and said, 'Yes you can,' in my head.  
  
"Huh? Oh well, it's worth a shot." Then I gathered up some strength and tried to will myself to go faster. Then I saw myself next to Hiei, going just as fast as him. Then, I looked at him, and he was......SMILING AT ME????? Then he looked away and went faster.  
  
Hiei's POV  
Why did I just smile at her??? And why is it that everytime I'm near her, I want to get closer? It must be an effect of that thing she did to me earlier....I have to go faster, show her I can beat her.  
  
My POV again  
  
So, you're trying to beat me again? Well, I'll go even faster.... I ran and ran, until all you people could see was little blurrs which, actually, was very hard to see...  
  
Then, we finally got to the three other guys, but they were in a fight!!! Hiei and I quickly made our way to our friends. Then I saw who they were.......... 


	5. Bonding Time With A Friend

Chapter 4:  
  
They were with a bunch of demons who looked like the same one's who the girl was just with! Well, the I knew exactly what to do about them........  
  
I tried to use my power again, "FIRE ARROW!!!" But for some weird reason... it didn't work! "Oh my gosh! What happened? I used it before, but why isn't it working now?"  
  
Hiei tried to sense her power, but he didn't feel any spirit energy from her. He thought, 'I can't feel her powers....It's like she's a normal human girl.....' Then Hiei remembered the fight his friends were having. Kurama seemed to be handling it already, but Hiei didn't want to let him have all of the fun. There were about ten of the demons there, but they weren't much bigger than Kuwabara. But, they were fast and hard to hit.......so was Hiei. Hiei killed the leftover demons that Kurama had a harder time killing.  
  
Then the guys sat down to rest. Hiei stared at the girl while the rest of the gang was talking. 'Why is it that every time I'm around her.....I....just get a feeling I can shake off......I can do that with all my other feelings – anger, happiness, sadness – but why not this one?' Hiei thought. Then something in the back of his head said, 'Because this is a feeling that you cannot shake off. It's a feeling that you have never felt before.'  
  
Kurama stared at his friend, wondering what he was thinking. Kurama saw that he was staring at the girl......like he.....Kurama didn't even want to think that Hiei, the cold partner that he had for centuries, liked some human girl. But Kurama could believe it. 'It's about time for Hiei to find some one to actually care for.....' (This '' means that's what the person is thinking... "" That means what they're saying)  
  
My POV   
  
'Why do I keep thinking about that pointy headed guy?' I looked over at him. He was staring at me! 'I hope he didn't see me.....But then I decided o well, it doesn't matter, I don't know him that well anyway. I looked him straight in the eye and smiled. I saw he was about to smile, but he turned away, turning red, I noticed. (Little did I know that Kurama was watching our every move, trying to figure out what was happening to our little fire koorime.)  
  
'O well, it was worth a shot.' I looked back at him, trying to see if he was still looking at me. Then I decided to see if I had any other cool powers. 'Hmmm....maybe I have mind-reading!!!' 'It's worth a shot.' I focused my power and tried to make it do my bidding. It shot through my body like a spear and I felt it saying, 'Go ahead, choose the person you want to mind read.' I looked around at them, then I saw Kurama, he was watching Hiei. 'Hmmm..... let's see what he's thinking!'  
  
I looked inside his mind. It was a mix of torture, pain, happiness, sadness, love, and every feeling that I had ever felt and more. I tried to see what he was thinking right at this moment. 'What is Hiei doing? Why is he....thinking about her?' Then I saw he looked at me, so I turned away, but then my power also evaporated into thin air.  
  
Back To Them   
  
Kuwabara was busy trying to find out who that girl really was. (Remember, he only saw the girl once before.) "So, Urameshi.....Who's that girl over there with the blue hair?"  
  
"What makes you think that I know? But I have a big feeling that she's gonna be my next girlfriend...." Yusuke replied, while watching her sit on a rock playing with the leaves that fell on the ground.  
  
"Hey, Keiko's not gonna appreciate that......." said Kuwabara. Yusuke put on a 'what do you think I care' look and he stood up and started to slowly walk up to the girl. Hiei watched in jealousy, but he was also slightly intrigued to see what the girl's personality was like.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Yusuke asked. Then he sat down next to the girl and put his arm around her. She stiffened, but then relaxed after a moment.  
  
Me For A Split Second  
  
"Oh, I'm fine.....just fine....." I responded. 'I wonder why he has his arm around me? Maybe he's trying to comfort me or something.' Then I bravely looked into his eyes. I saw it, I saw everything. I saw his mother, I felt his love for her, then I saw him...yelling at her? Then I saw what had happened to him. I saw his death because of saving a child, and I saw a girl named Keiko?.......his girlfriend.....I felt his care for her. He yelled at her a lot, even though he loved her (yes, he loves her in this story).  
  
Yusuke   
  
At first, I was like, where the hell am I?!? But then I started to see a girl with midnight blue hair, a child. She was in school......she was eating her lunch...alone? Then I realized that she didn't have any friends. (Just to tell you, when Yusuke sees her mind, it's much slower than when I see his mind....Don't ask why, that's just how it works.....) Then I saw another girl, with the same midnight blue hair, except it was about up to her knees. She had color pink-ish purple eyes (that tends to change with her moods), and she was about medium height......'Oh, duh, that's the girl I'm staring at right now!' Then I saw her go into a store and go into a back room. She touched a black and gray swirly thing.....Then he felt a jolt. 'STOP READING MY MIND!!!' (Yusuke did NOT think that, I did) Except, he was the only one to hear it.  
  
My POV again   
  
Yusuke started to yell, and then he suddenly fainted on the ground. I also felt weak, but I was able to stay conscious. I was breathing hard and I felt very weak. Hiei rushed over to my side, then Kurama and Kuwabara.  
  
"What happened? Yusuke?" said Kurama, a little shocked. He started checking for blood pressure, pulse, etc etc. But Hiei was staring at me.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
'What did she do this time?' I tried to read her mind, but there was a wall or barrier there, not letting me in. 'But I need to see what happened, what she did......' I kept on trying, but it didn't budge.  
  
Hiei then saw the big brute Kuwabara carrying Yusuke back to Genkai's dojo. 'Who's going to help her?' He saw Kurama ask her but she said she'd be able to walk herself, but I knew better. 'Maybe I can help her...' I just slowly started walking behind her, to make sure she ddidn't fall on our way back to Genkai's. She started off looking pretty strong, but as we went along, she got slower and slower until she had to sit down.  
  
"You guys, I think I'm gonna take a rest here for a minute...." she said.  
  
"No, you canot stay here. It's too dangerous," said Kurama. It had turned dark out, I guessed that it was about 11:00 at night.  
  
"She has to rest, I'll stay here, don't wait for us, " I responded. Kurama gave me a 'I want to talk later' look and then said ok. They left us there in the darkness.  
  
"Thanks for staying here with me....." she said.  
  
"Don't waste your energy talking, just try and regain your breath," I said. All of a sudden I knew exactly how this night was going to end. After a while, when I heard her breath become even and steady, I asked, "Are you ready to go now?"  
  
"Uhhmmm.....no, not yet," she responded. 'But her breath is even.....o well, for now I'll just watch the stars.....' I got high up on a tree and I layed back and watched the stars.  
  
My POV  
  
I actually was ready to leave, I just didn't want to yet.... I looked up and stared at the stars, but instead I just watched Hiei on that tree branch. 'It's so quiet out here.....'  
  
I asked Hiei, "So....Do you always like to watch the stars? Or is this a one time thing?"  
  
"I just like to watch the stars....It....It reminds me of my sister," he responded.  
  
"You have a sister? Wow...Tell me about her," I said.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
"You have a sister? Wow......Tell me about her," is what I heard her say from the ground. 'She's just trying to get to know me better....but she's better already, so....I should go.....' Then a voice in the back of his head said, 'No, you can't go yet. You know that you really don't want to.....'  
  
And for once, I decided to listen to that voice. "Her name is Yukina. She's a sweet girl, and she loves to play with the animals in the wild......." My voice trailed off, I couldn't say any more about her. I knew I would miss her too much. I gripped the teardrop necklace that I was wearing.  
  
"She has sea green hair? And she's very pretty and wear's a kimono?" she said.  
  
"How do you know that?" I asked, more like demanded.  
  
My POV  
  
Suddenly my hands went a little clammy and sweaty. I really didn't want him to know that I had read his mind – this guy was one not to get in a fight with. But I answered, "I saw her in your mind before......"  
  
"Tell me, what's your name?" he asked more gently. That wasn't the demanding response that I had expected. 'O well....'  
  
I responded, "My name's Nikilynn. Yea, my name's Nikilynn........." 


	6. Pointless Fighting

Chapter 5:  
  
It turned out that I fell asleep, and Hiei carried me home. But when I woke up, my whole body felt sore and I hurt pretty bad....  
'Maybe it's just because I slept weird.....' I thought. Then I fixed my self up and went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Hey you guy-" I started, until I saw that only Kurama was there. "Where are the other guys?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, they're still sleeping. Would you like your breakfast early?" he asked politely.  
  
"Oh, sure why not.....With you only?" I asked.  
  
"No, Hiei is outside, training," he said. I felt relieved, even though Kurama was a charming guy, I just didn't want to eat breakfast alone with him. He said, "You can do what you like until I call you because breakfast won't be done for a bit.  
  
"Okay," I answered. Then I left and had the sudden urge to go outside.......  
  
KURAMA'S POV-  
  
'Hmmmm.....she's awfully pretty,' he thought in his head. 'And she's very nice....I wish Hiei wasn't awake so I could get to know her better...........  
  
HIEI'S POV-  
  
'What is with that baka onna???' I thought. I destroyed tree after tree after tree thinking with slight anger. Then something in the back of my head said, 'He, you know that she's cute, and you can't help but feel respect toward her..........'  
  
"Grrrr........" I destroyed a few more trees. Then I heard a chuckle behind me. It was her!  
  
MY POV-  
  
'Wow, does he ever look hot without a shirt!' I thought. 'No, why did I just think that?!?' I complained in my head. Then I saw Hiei turn redder than before. 'Oh, it's probably from his training......'  
  
"Hey Hiei......" I said.  
  
"Hn," he answered back.  
  
"That's not very nice.......but ok, whatever." Then I noticed something, Hiei was taller than me!!! Grrr...... Hiei looked at me for a second, looking up and down. He was looking at my height?!? "Hey, how tall are you?"  
  
HIEI'S POV-  
  
'Why can I read her mind now? And why is she thinking such thoughts about me?' I wondered.  
  
She said, "So? What's your height?"  
  
'This girl sure has some nerve.......' "I'm 4'10," I answered back.  
  
"Wow! I'm 4'9"!!!" she exclaimed. "Hmm....so you are taller than me.......Ok, then how much do you....weigh?" She had a joking look in her eyes. Then I realized that I could look in her eyes without having my mind read.  
  
"You guys, it's time for breakfast," Kurama yelled from the kitchen.  
  
We went inside together, and suddenly I felt self-conscious, about the way I looked, ate, and everything. 'WHY?????' I thought. 'It must be because of her.' I looked at her with a slight bit of anger that she was doing this to me. Then I saw her look at me, and she looked hurt.  
  
I saw her thoughts, 'Why is he looking at me that way? Why??? Maybe he didn't like that I asked about his height.............Or maybe he just can't stand me.......Man, do I ever suck at guys....but then again, I've never thought about a guy like this before.....'  
  
I started eating the delicious pancakes and bacon......while watching Nikilynn. She was eating pretty slowly, but she looked like she was enjoying herself. Then she finished up and looked in my eyes. I heard, 'Why are you looking at me?' I was shocked and surprised.... I answered back, 'So, I'm not the only one who can read minds, huh?' 'You're changing the topic, Hiei, WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME???' I winced at the loudness of her voice in my head. 'Hn.'  
  
"All you ever say is 'Hn'!!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!! YOU WON'T EVEN ANSWER MY QUESTIONS WHEN I ASK POLITELY!!!!!!!!" she yelled. "Oops, I said that out loud, didn't I? hehe....." She looked at Kurama and said, "Please excuse me," she said. Then she left, without even looking at me.  
  
"Should I even ask?" said Kurama. I glared at him without saying anything. Then I left the table, without finishing my breakfast.  
  
(Well, this chapter was pretty pointless, but I think it's ok...so yeah......R&R!) 


	7. Nothing Much

Chapter 6 –  
  
KURAMA'S POV  
  
I sighed. 'I wonder what's happening to Hiei.....and that girl too... They're both acting very peculiar. Well, I'll figure it out sometime.'  
  
I kept watching her play dodge ball against Yusuke. She was dodging all of his shots and making it look incredibly easy. But in truth I think she's reading his mind. I chuckled at that thought. She was very good, and now she had all the balls on her side. She hit Yusuke with all of them, she was very fast and swift. Then, while she was resting, I decided to go up to her and talk to her.  
  
My POV  
  
"Hey Kurama!!" I said, very happy that I won the game of dodgeball. He pulled up a chair and smiled at me.  
  
"Hello," he said. "Great job playing that game, I didn't think anyone could beat Yusuke."  
  
"So, what's up!" I said, wondering why he would want to talk to me.  
  
"Hmm, not much really....but I wanted to know, what's your name?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, I totally forgot to tell you!!" I said, then Hiei walked up and got a drink from the table that we were at. 'Interrupting as always.....' I thought. "Well, my names.....uhmm.....it's Lynda!" Hiei looked at me with confusion, and then I winked at him. I think he got it, because he looked like he was about to smile but left before I got a chance to really see.  
  
"Well, Lynda, it's nice to meet you, then," Kurama said as he smiled. "The name suits you...."  
  
"Well, thanks!" I said. "Well, I have to go...you know, shower now....See ya!"  
  
"Ok, good bye, Lynda," he said. And he smiled again. 'I wonder why he's always smiling.....o well, whatever.'  
  
Then, all of a sudden, I felt bad about not telling him my real name. 'Why did I do that? O well, I can just tell him that I told him.....part of my name.......' After I thought about that for a while, I went to the bathroom. I was taking a shower and shampooing my hair when I thought I heard something............  
  
(Srry this wuz soooo short!!! Hahaha, I leave u all in suspense!! I luv that...) 


	8. Me and Kurama

(ok, there's been complaining like why I lied to Kurama...well, remember people...EVERYTHING has a reason.........)  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
I looked around. 'Hmm, I guess it's just my imagination.' Then I finished up my shower and dressed in the bathroom. Then on my way out, I saw someone......  
  
"YUSUKE!!!! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE THE BATHROOM DOOR??!!!???" I said, hoping that what I was thinking was not true.  
  
"Well, it's a funny story...hehe...." Yusuke started. Then I think he saw my flaming face and then he started to run. I ran after him until I finally thought of a plan. I stopped running and pretended that I was out of breath. "So, you're down already, huh?" He came over to me and since I was really good at acting, he came close enough for me to...............POW!!!!! Yusuke was lying on the ground, whimpering in pain.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna leave now," I said. "Buh bye!" And I waved bye! to him. 'He deserved that.....'  
  
HIEI'S POV  
  
I was watching Yusuke and Nikilynn throughout that whole little fiasco. I laughed a little watching her. 'She's so beautiful.....NO! I can't keep thinking such thoughts about her....but I have to admit that she is.....' I watched her hit Yusuke hard...... 'Hmm...not bad.......' Then I watched her leave Yusuke lying there and go to her room. I decided to follow her.  
  
MY POV  
  
"Yusuke, the stupid idiot....Grrr...." I said, mumbling to myself. Then I went in my room and slammed my door, and I thought I heard a little 'Ouch!' when my door closed. Then I opened it, just to find Hiei there with his hand on his nose.  
  
"Ouch, that hurt, onna," he said, his hand still holding his nose making his voice a little cartoon like.  
  
"Oh my gosh!! I'm so sorry Hiei!! I really didn't mean to! I was just so angry at what Yusuke did that I slammed my door, and I didn't mean to slam it on you! Is your nose bleeding?" I said.  
  
"A little, but I'll be fine withou-" he started, but before he could finish I had put him on my bed and got a small towel to cool down his head.  
  
"This is the way I took away my nosebleeds at home," I said, knowing that I could've better phrased the sentence.  
  
Hiei looked into my eyes, and my suddenly, I had a bunch of butterflies in my stomach. His eyes, they were crimson colored, and right now, they looked like actual flames. We stared t each other for about a minute, but that had seemed like an eternity. He took the cloth off his head, and then we came closer, until I could feel the heat from his face. I was still nervous, but I just closed my eyes to see what would happen. Then, it felt cold all of a sudden.  
  
I opened my eyes, and he was gone. "Hiei? Where are you?" I said. Then, directly after I said that, Kurama came into the room.  
  
"Uhmm....Lynda? Did you do that to Yusuke?" he asked.  
  
"Do what to Yusuke?" I said, very sad that Hiei didn't kiss me.  
  
"Well, right now, he's whimpering in pain because he was hit in the....you did hit him, didn't you?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah! I remember now....I hit him because.......OMG I remember! He looked at me while I was taking a shower in your bathroom!!!" I said, fuming with anger again.  
  
"Okay, I think that he's in great pain right now....I think I'll go take care of him," Kurama said.  
  
"No! Don't help him, he deserves what he gets," I said. "Just come here so I can talk to you."  
  
KURAMA'S POV  
  
'It's obvious she's very sad right now, but why? I don't think we did anything to her.....Hiei!' I only nodded to her and sat down on the bed. "What's on your mind, Lynda?"  
  
"First of all, don't call me Lynda...call me Lynn. And second of all....I don't know if I can tell you. I'd be pouring my heart out to you, and that would be something that I have no experience with........" she said. I saw that in her eyes, she was going to break down into tears the moment I left the room, she didn't want to cry in front of me, show me that she did need someone.  
  
"No, Lynn, don't think like that. You can tell me anything, don't worry. No matter what, I won't think you as foolish or stupid. I will always respect you," I responded. I wanted to hold her in my arms right now, but I knew I couldn't, not only because I wasn't sure if she would like it, but because I could sense Hiei's spirit energy close by. 'Hiei, leave us alone,' I thought, hoping that Hiei would read my mind and see it. He did, because I couldn't hint out the slightest piece of energy from him. Then I focused on her again.  
  
"Ok, Kurama, but you better bring a book or something, because this is going to be a long story......." She said. And then she started her story. It started with how she felt that her parents never cared about her and how she was always so alone and everything. I felt so bad for her, she was already crying, and I don't think she was even half-way through her story yet.  
  
Then, I got the courage to hold her in my arms. She didn't hesitate at all, surprisingly, I think that's exactly what she wanted.....a shoulder to cry on. She continued on with her story – her life in school, and then meeting us for the first time. Then I realized how much she needed friends. No person could live forever without friends, that's why she appreciated us so much.  
  
Then she continued on with her story, crying harder than before. I offered to get her a glass of water, and I got her some. She was still crying, but a little less now. "Would you like to continue later? I mean, if you want....." I said, unsure of what to do. She looked deeply into my eyes and then she said, "No, I'm going to finish my story to you, no matter what. Even if I have to stay awake the entire night."  
  
She continued her story, the last part tearing me up inside. She ended her story with Hiei and her. In this room. On this very bed..... And her about to kiss him. That part hurt me. I started to think....  
  
MY POV  
  
"And, that is my life so far....." I said. Then I looked up at Kurama. "Kurama? Hello??? Well, I suppose I'll go to sleep now..." I was very tired, and I fell asleep in Kurama's arms.  
  
KURAMA'S POV  
  
'So, she loves him? Ouch, that hurts.....' Then I noticed that she fell asleep. I tucked her into her bed, and I kissed her. I kissed her deeply, and I didn't want to stop. When I stopped, I said, "Good-bye, Lynn, I hope we can at least be good friends." Then I walked out the door, and into my room to go to bed.  
  
(ok, please don't complain too harshly about this chapter....i just typed what came out of my head!!! You guys can't blame me for writing what my head is telling me!! Jkjk, if u really feel the urge to complain, then go ahead.....) 


	9. My Little Problems

Chapter 8:  
  
So, I woke up that morning, feeling kind of light headed, since I was crying the other night. I woke up and fixed myself up again. Then I went down for breakfast.  
  
I saw Kurama again, cooking breakfast. "Hey Kurama!!"  
  
"Hello, Lynn, I see you're up early this morning," he said.  
  
"Yeah....uhmm...Kurama? I have to thank you for being there for me last night," I said. "I know I took up a lot of your time last night, and since you've been so sweet to me, I HAVE to make it up to you.....What can I do for you?"  
  
KURAMA'S POV  
  
'You can be my girlfriend,' I thought. "No, you really don't have to do anything," I said.  
  
"No, I have to do SOMETHING!!!! Now tell me, what do you need?" she asked.  
  
'Ok, she's not going to get off my back until I tell her I need something.' "Well, I was thinking of going shopping for some new things for Genkai's dojo," I said.  
  
"Ok! Were going shopping!!! Yay!!! But make sure you don't bring your wallet. I'm paying for everything...at least for you, I owe you, right? So, let's plan it! I think it should be on Saturday....Sound good?" she said. She was smiling, she was so pretty when she smiled.........  
  
"Yes, that sounds perfect," I said. 'God, another day around her will not be fun. Especially since I will have to be with her the whole time.....'  
  
Then it was time to eat breakfast. Hiei came in, and Lynn was already seated. They both ate slowly, not looking at each other. 'They probably want to talk,' I thought. 'Hopefully, Hiei, doesn't bother her too much, or find out about last,' then I stopped, Hiei could be reading my mind right now for all I know!!! I finished breakfast early, and then I said, "It's Kuwabara's turn to wash the dishes, remind him to do that please." Then, I left the room.  
  
HIEI'S POV  
  
"Okay, we have to talk, Hiei," she said.  
  
"Fine, but what is there to talk about?" I said, really knowing the answer but not wanting to admit it..  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about."  
  
"What?" I said. "I think we should move to my room, some bakas might come barging in any second."  
  
"Ok." We went to my room, making sure that no one but us was there. "Ok, I wanna talk to you....about ....me, and you, and our.......little relationship."  
  
"What relationship do you speak of? I think of you as another person on this team, just as I do everyone else."  
  
"Hiei! What are you talking about? Before, you almost....." She was close to tears now.  
  
"What you think I almost did is wrong. I am not here to have petty relationships with human girls." She was very close to tears, there was one on the verge of spilling down her cheek, but she held it, I know, not wanting to cry in front of me.  
  
"But, Hiei.........." Then her voice trailed off.  
  
Then we heard Kurama's voice down the hallway, "Botan has something to tell us all."  
  
"Tell them I'm not feeling well," said Nikilynn. Then she ran off to her room.  
  
I went to Botan and stayed on the side. Botan was saying, "Well, you guys have to bring that girl to us soon, we have to find out her power before anyone else captures her." And blah, blah, blah, I only really pay attention to a few of the main sentences.  
  
Then I heard her say, "She has to stay with us for a while, and one of you guys has to help us protect her...........Any volunteers?" She looked around. I felt Kurama's stare on me, and I knew he would stay with her if I didn't say something soon.  
  
"I WILL!!!" said Yusuke. He had a wide smile on his face, like he was planning something.... I felt a little jealous, but I didn't show that, of course.  
  
"No, Yusuke, you cannot, you are the spirit detective, and who knows what jobs we're gonna have for you," Botan said. "So, are there any volunteers? Nobody? Really? Well, I suppose that I'll have to choose.....uhmmm...well, I don't know....."  
  
"I think Hiei would like to have that job," Kurama said. I looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Fine! Hiei has to watch that girl where ever she goes, but we have to go to the spirit world first!" Botan said.  
  
"She's not feeling well, she cannot go today," I said.  
  
"Ok, Hiei, but we have to go there by the end of this week, which means...well, it's Thursday, so....uhmmm...how about 5:00 on Saturday?" Botan said.  
  
"Fine," I said.  
  
My POV  
  
"I am so pathetic. Did I really expect a demon like him would ever like me? God, I've never even liked a guy before...and now, this guy, this demon, this pointy-headed freak........is the guy I love? No, this can't be happening to me...." I said to myself, crying my eyes out.  
  
It was only 3:00, but I fell asleep, I didn't want to stay awake anymore, my dreams were better than my life.......... 


	10. A Walk With A Friend

Chapter 9:  
  
I woke up, slowly, trying to remember what had happened the day before. Then I looked outside. 'It's still dark out!! What time is it?!?" The clock said 2:00. "O crap! I can't believe I'm awake now!! But what happened yesterday?" I said, trying to remember. "Oh yeah! I remember.....I was crying....and I slept really early...yeah, that was it....." 'Okay, since I know I did that...uhmm....what am I supposed to do until 7:00?!?' I decided to take a walk, even though I didn't know anything about this new place.  
  
I got on some shoes, a nice skirt and shirt (I LOVE skirts!! hehe), and I set off. Then I found a cute little place that looked like a park. I walked for a while, just walking, not thinking, not doing anything. Then I sat down and laid on the grass. I sighed. I started to talk to myself, really just thinking out loud. "Oh, why me??? I just had to be the one they captured, the one that was special.......and the one that fell in love with a demon.........." I paused, taking a moment to look at the stars, just like on the night Hiei had stopped for me to- 'No, NO! I can't keep thinking these thoughts, Hiei doesn't love me, he can't stand me, I just have to remember that......' My eyes were watering up again. 'Oh, I hate it when I know I'm about to cry......' But then I stopped myself from crying.  
  
I started to think about Kurama, and the things he did for me. "Only if I liked him and not Hiei........at least if he didn't like me back, he would be sweet and gentle about it.....god, what the hell is wrong with me??? I can't take it anymore.......I can't bear it to face Hiei again, the way he is......But I really did think he liked me, I fell for him.....I did..."  
  
Then I got up, and started on back to where the guys were. I went back inside, and there I saw Kurama! "Hey Kurama," I said. "What time is it.......?"  
  
"Hello, and it is around 5:30," he answered. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Oh, uhhmmm....I don't really know....It was kind of like a park, though," answered.  
  
"Interesting," he answered, and then there was a long awkward silence.  
  
"Well, Kurama? I was hoping if I could ask you a favor........" Kurama nodded.  
  
KURAMA'S POV  
  
"Could you come with me to that park for a while? I think that I really need some one to talk to......."  
  
"Oh, yes, of course I'll come. Right now?" I said, getting more nervous by the second.  
  
"Uhmm, if you're not too busy......." she said.  
  
"Okay, give me a minute to change into something better," I answered. 'Oh well, I'll have to live this one out, she asked me, and it's only polite to answer.' Then the Yoko inside me said, "You know, this kinda seems like a date." 'It is not a date, she only wants me to comfort her when she needs me........' Yoko said, "Well, she definitely seems to go to you a lot, and you heard her, she has problems with Hiei, right?" 'Well, yes, she does, but that does not mean that she's given up on him.....' "Well, it's your choice Suuichi, but I'm just giving you some options here." 'I need no options, Yoko, she is only asking me to talk to her and to comfort her, NOTHING ELSE.' "Whatever," Yoko said.  
  
I got on my shoes and then went to Lynn. She was waiting for me by the couch. "Ya know.....if you really don't want to, we could just stay here and watch TV......"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I already told you I would go, and I'm ready," I said. Then she got up and stood near me.  
  
She looked me straight in the eye. "If you do go.......promise me you won't say a word to Hiei..."  
  
I smiled warmly at her, "Cross my heart and hope to die," I started.  
  
"Stick a needle in my eye!! Oh, wait, you should have said that....uhmm... yeah....hehe, oops!" She smiled widely. When we got out the door she was still smiling. 'At least she's happy now.......'  
  
Then we got to the park. 'Maybe I should tell her how I feel about her.....just to get it all out......' Then I saw she was staring at me, a confused and horrified expression on her face.  
  
MY POV  
  
I was bored, so I felt like doing something. I saw Kurama was thinking hard about something, and I started to read his mind. 'Maybe I should tell her how I feel about her.....just to get it all-" but I stopped there. Slowly I began to realize that he truly felt something for me, and didn't know how to tell me, but I had tried to fool myself by making me think otherwise. 'He might just want to tell me that he feels that I'm his best friend, or that he trusts me more than anyone else! Yeah, that's it!!' 'Oh, who are you kidding, you know the truth, but you'll just have to live with it.'  
  
Then I heard Kurama say, "Is there something wrong?" I realized I was staring at him.  
  
"Oh, no, there isn't anything wrong," I answered. My head said, 'YEAH RIGHT!!!' But then I slowly started talking. "Kurama, why did you all capture me in the first place?"  
  
"Well, Lynn, you're some what special. You see, you're the only person in the three worlds who has the power to harness all three powers into your body. I know it may not seem like it now, but it will soon be. I think that after you have been trained and learned everything, you will become part of the team," he said, with a smile on his face. "I think you would be a perfect addition to the team."  
  
"Thanks Kurama," I said, smiling back. I just decided to forget about the Kurama liking me thing, I would start thinking about it when he brought it up. "Well, I have another question......Why....why is Hiei such a.......such an ass?" I asked, getting slightly angry as I said this.  
  
"Well, Hiei does have a tendency for being an, well, yes, an ass. But he has his good points," Kurama said. I stared with a '?' look on my face. "He, well, Hiei is loyal to the people he cares for, and-" But I interrupted.  
  
"Well, Kurama, I have a BIG feeling that you're keeping something from me that I should know. About Hiei, I mean."  
  
"Lynn, to tell you the truth, Hiei has never had a crush, on someone before."  
  
"So, Mr. I'm so cool, Mr. I don't care what anyone thinks, has never in his entire life had a girlfriend?"  
  
"I think so." Then I burst out laughing. "How about you, have you ever had a girlfriend?"  
  
Kurama looked at me for a second, then asked, "Have you ever had a boyfriend?" (My brother always plays this trick on me if he doesn't want to answer something.)  
  
"Kurama! You're changing the subject! I asked you first, anyways," I said, laughing.  
  
KURAMA'S POV  
  
"He he, well, to tell you the truth, no, I have never had a girlfriend before."  
  
"Oh my god!! Are you serious??? Jeez, I can understand Hiei not having a girlfriend, but you??? Wow...OMG.....you're not saying that you've had a.....a.........boyfriend?" she said with a shocked and unbelieving look on her face.  
  
"Oh, no, you've got the wrong idea! I have never had a girlfriend OR a boyfriend before, you don't have to worry about that."  
  
"Okay, you scared me there for a second!! So........Kurama......Is there anything you have to tell me? I mean, not just about Hiei or anything?" She looked deep in my eyes when she said that, as if she was searching for the truth – she was begging me to tell her the absolute truth.  
  
I thought about telling her the real truth, how I felt for her. But I knew that once I told her, everything between Hiei and her, and Hiei and me, would go wrong. Everything would mess up, she would feel guilty about me, and Hiei would get mad at me.........so I basically said, "Nothing, there isn't anything I want to tell you," I answered her, trying to make her believe.  
  
"Okay.....but really, I want you to tell the truth.....is there NOTHING that you would want to tell me? Please, don't keep anything from me," she said, her eyes begging me, it was like she already knew what I should tell her. "And don't worry, anything in this conversation is safe with me, you don't have to worry about Hiei. Is that why you aren't telling me?"  
  
"What is making you assume that I am hiding something from you?" I asked.  
  
"First of all........you are acting seriously weird and you flinch whenever I say something about Hiei............And, I really think you're hiding something, even if I barely know you," she said. "And I care about you, Kurama, and I'm your friend, and I KNOW that you're hiding something."  
  
"I really don't feel like discussing my problems. This whole idea to walk with you to the park was your idea, remember?" I countered.  
  
"Well, I don't find it very comforting to know that one of my best friends is keeping a secret from me......Please! Just tell me what's bothering you!!" She knew, and she jus wanted me to say it.  
  
"What is the significance of me telling you what I fee- I mean think?" I said.  
  
"Ok, lemme try this.....Does it have to do with me? And if so, how much does it have to do wit me?"  
  
"It has everything to do with you........." I said.  
  
"So, you......you.....like me? It's a wild guess, but I'm thinking that it's right........" she said, finally looking at me with hope in her eyes. 'Hope? I wonder...."  
  
"Well, it is true that I have feelings for you......" I said, not knowing what to say.  
  
MY POV  
  
At least he doesn't have to hide it anymore......But what do I do now? I don't know what to say.........I'll just say I understand and stuff.....  
  
"Hey, I understand! It's just you can't help but like me! I mean, I look good, I'm nice, I'm COOL, and I just rule! Just kidding!!" I said, and we laughed it off. Kurama looked very happy to see that I did understand, but I wasn't sure. "Hey Kurama, you are alright though, I mean, after I cried all over you because of Hiei....Don't you feel the least bit...uhmm...sad? Or weird around me? I'm so sorry, I didn't know, it's all my fault......"  
  
"See? This is exactly what I'm trying to prevent. I didn't want you to worry about me, so I didn't tell you.....Please, don't worry about me, I can take care of myself." He smiled at me, that melting smile that made me believe whatever he said.  
  
"Okay, Kurama. I believe you," I said, truly believing.  
  
KURAMA'S POV  
  
'I wish I could believe it myself......'  
  
We started on our way back to Genkai's. 


	11. Me and Yusuke?

Chapter 10:  
  
When we got back to Genkai's, it was later than we thought it would be. Then, we saw Hiei, and I was scared. I mean really scared. I mean REALLY REALLY scared. I looked at Kurama, and then felt safe again, I knew he would protect me. They both had a mad look in their eyes.  
  
"Hello Hiei," said Kurama, still beside me, protecting me, just in case of Hiei's bad temper.  
  
"Hn," said Hiei. "Where have you two been?"  
  
"It's really none of your business, Hiei," I said. Kurama and Hiei looked at me for a second, both shocked that I said something in such a dangeroud time (Hiei was MAD). Then I walked toward the door, and since Hiei was blocking the way, I said, "Move it, shorty," I said in my iciest voice. Kurama then looked absolutely stunned.........but then he looked some what impressed. Hiei looked hurt, but then he just said, "Hn," and stepped to the side. I looked at him with compassion in my eyes, but he just looked away.  
  
I went inside only to find Yusuke and Kuwabara......  
  
"Ohh.....we're not feeling so well, I think we're dying of starvation...." Said Yusuke.  
  
"Riiiiiight......." I said, suddenly in a better mood. "So, Yusuke, do you think you could do me a favor?"  
  
Then Yusuke perked up, "Oh, yeah! Sure! What do you want?"  
  
"You don't look so hungry anymore........but ok, can you bring me to your room?" I asked?  
  
"Hehe, well, sure!" He looked so happy. 'I think he's gonna make a pass at me soon.' We got to his bedroom. "What exactly did you want to do here?" he asked slyly.  
  
"Hmm, well, you'll soon find out," I said, not really planning anything. Then I thought of something. I flopped down on the bed. "Why don't you come over here?" I sat on the bed and patted the side behind me. He slowly grinned and sat down next to me excitedly.  
  
DOWNSTAIRS  
  
Hiei came inside the living room. He looked around, "Where's the girl?"  
  
"Well, I think she went upstairs with Yusuke," Kuwabara said. Hiei looked a little surprised. "What, shrimp, you're jealous of her?" Hiei gave Kuwabara death glare, then he left Kuwabara there, still hungry. Hiei slowly went up the stairs.  
  
ME AND YUSUKE  
  
Yusuke was sitting down beside me, then I said, "I'm sorry Yusuke. I know that I was really mean before, you know......the bathroom incident? But I'm sorry," I said, hoping he'd buy it.  
  
"Oh, yeah, you're forgiven, and, I didn't really hold it against you, it just hurt.......a lot........" he said. Then, as we sat there, he yawned and did the old lifted his arms and put them around me. Then he turned on the radio in his room. I smiled at him playing around. Then I started thinking, 'Why am I doing this? Well, I need a little time to do what I want, or what I just feel like doing.............It's not like Yusuke's bad though.......oh, who am I kidding???'  
  
"Ya know, that girl with the brown hair? I don't think she'll like this, Yusuke...." I said.  
  
"How do you know about Keiko?" he asked, with confusion in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that.......It's a LONG story...." I said. Then I looked in his eyes – they were filled with fire, the kind of fire that I personally liked. I stared deeply into his eyes until he couldn't take it any longer – he kissed me; with Hiei right outside the door.  
  
(Well.....................I did not write this chapter, my cousin wrote it, but I did all the details....hehe, I decided that it would be fun to see what you guys think of my cousin's writing!!! She says – NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!!!) 


	12. My Problems Getting Bigger

Chapter 11:  
  
Damn were Yusuke's kisses good! I was thinking that the whole time I was kissing him, then he started to French me but I became a bit hesitant, so he stopped. "Are we going to fast?"  
  
"Oh, no, it's just that...I don't know....there's something that's bugging me, but I can't put my finger right on it........" I said. (talking about the eavesdropper at the door but not knowing it)  
  
"Well, I'll go a little slower anyway....." 'Wow, Yusuke really isn't so terrible after all............' I thought. Then he started to kiss me, but he wasn't as aggressive as the first time. 'He's obviously VERY experienced with this...' I could tell, this guy knew what he was doing. Then I heard the door. We stopped and then we both looked at the door. It was the same as before, but I could sense something. I looked around then Yusuke said, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, it's just I thought there was something out there......." Then I went back to kissing him. Of course I liked his kissing, he was very good, but he didn't have what he needed, there weren't any sparks, any excitement, it was just kisses. I didn't have the feeling, and I slowly pushed him away.  
  
"What is it? Yusuke said, almost sad.  
  
"I can't kiss you, Yusuke," I said. "You....well, it's kinda hard to explain.....to tell the truth it just doesn't seem right.....you've got Keiko! You really shouldn't do this to her......." I said, again, hoping he'd buy it.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right.......But I like you........" Yusuke said. (By the way......Kurama told Yusuke and everyone else the name 'Lynn' and you also know everyone's name because of Kurama)  
  
"But Yusuke, don't you love her?" I said, smiling on the inside. 'I really should be a psychiatrist some day.......'  
  
Yusuke said, "Well..............uhmmmmm..............."  
  
I answered, "Well, you think about that, Yusuke." I stood up and left the room. But before I left, I did kiss Yusuke on the cheek, just for a second. Then he smiled and looked at me. I smiled back, said, "Thanks for the great time," then I left.  
  
Hiei was in the room watching the whole thing.  
  
HIEI'S POV  
  
I was slowly boiling up inside, angry at that girl. 'How could she do that? She was about to kiss me, she went out with Kurama, and now she's kissing Yusuke??? What next? She'll fuck Kuwabara???' I saw them kissing because I went in the room when she sensed something, but I had moved whenever she looked my way. I had seen her, she looked guilty, and I knew she had lied to Yusuke. She didn't like him as much as she had first thought. She just thought that he was sweet. Then I watched her stand up to leave, nbut she kissed Yusuke on the cheek first. I heard her say, "Thanks for the great time."  
  
I was boiling with anger. Then I saw her leave. She went to the kitchen, and he knew Kurama was making some food for Kuwabara in the kitchen. Then I ran out the door (so Yusuke didn't see me) then I stopped running directly in front of her. She stared icily at me, like she didn't want to have anything to do with me.  
  
"Why are you blocking my way?" she said in a harsh tone.  
  
"Because," I started, then I remembered, "you are going to the spirit world on Saturday."  
  
"Say what?!? But I have to do something on Saturday!! I have plans!!!" she said.  
  
"Hn, well, you have no say in this," I said. She looked so sad...... Then I said, "You're leaving in the afternoon, 5:00."  
  
She brightened up, "Really? Yay!! Alright!" I almost smiled at seeing her so happy, but I held it.  
  
"What are you going to be doing on Saturday that's so important?" I asked.  
  
"It isn't any of your business, but.......I'm going with Kurama to go shopping.......Did you want to come?" she said.  
  
MY POV  
  
'Damn! Why the heck did I ask that??? Ugh...I bet he's gonna say why not or some stupid thing like that......'  
  
"Why would I want to go there with Kurama and you?" he said, emphasizing the you part.  
  
Then Yusuke started coming down the stairs and heard us fighting,  
  
Hiei, don't be such a bitch," he said. "Are you gonna invite me too?" he asked with pleading eyes.  
  
I smiled widely at that and said, "Sure! Ok Yusuke, you can come! Did Kuwabara want to come too?" I asked.  
  
"I guess, hold on." He went to the kitchen then asked Kuwabara then told me, "Yeah, he wants to come."  
  
"Kay!!" I yelled back to him. 'This place is starting to get pretty comfortable now......' I thought. 'Except for Hiei over here.......'  
  
Then we ate lunch, it was a BAD day today. No one was talking. Things between Yusuke and I were doing great, we were really good friends. Kurama and I were also pretty ok....Kuwabara.....well, I don't know him very well.........but Hiei and I.....we were having big problems, and for some reason weird reason, I had a feeling that this was not the end of it.  
  
We ate lunch then we all went our separate ways. Except for me and Yusuke. Ever since we had that little talk it always seemed like he wanted to be around me. But I know he didn't like me as a girlfriend, he was just my good friend.  
  
"So, what's up? You guys seemed a little tense at lunch ya know......" Yusuke asked, then put his arm around me (IN A FRIENDLY WAY!!!).  
  
I looked at him once and I automatically saw his concern. "Yusuke, I don't know if I can talk to you about this right now........." I told him truthfully.  
  
"Uhmm.....ok.....If you're sure...." he said, relaxing a little. "Oh yeah! I forgot to remind you! You're goin ta Spirit World –"  
  
Then I cut him off and said, "Yea, I know."  
  
"With Hiei! Oh, you knew? Ok......." said Yusuke.  
  
"WITH HIEI?!?!? I ain't going to Spirit World with him!!" I yelled in shock.  
  
"Well, I don't think you really have a choice..........." Yusuke said. "Kurama said Hiei would like to-"  
  
"So this is all Kurama's doing???" I said. "Okay then this is BAD.....Why didn't you try to go for it?"  
  
"Well, I did, but Botan didn't let me because I'm the Spirit Detective...why couldn't they just give Kuwabara all my missions, jeez....."  
  
"Yeah, I totally agree with you," I said.  
  
"So................What's up with you and Hiei? Things seemed a little tense during lunch......" said Yusuke.  
  
"You have no idea what's happening, and now that I think about it, I don't either......." I said.  
  
"Really, hmm? Ok, soo......why are you bringing Kurama to the mall tomorrow?" Yusuke said. He really was starting to get annoying. Then I noticed that we weren't inside the house anymore. We were in a secluded forest area.  
  
I was slightly freaked out. "Yusuke........?"  
  
"Yeah? Oh, you mean the place we're at? Well, it's my favorite place to just do stuff and hang, you know what I mean? I need to be alone sometimes," he said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, you jack off here right?" I said sarcastically. "That would be interesting, I'm in the area where the great Yusuke Urameshi jacks off!"  
  
"Well, haha, you might think that..........and it MIGHT be true-" he said.  
  
"So you DO jack off here?!? Wow, I am the best, just kidding," I said.  
  
"You didn't let me finish, anyways.....I just stay here and do nothing or I bring s bunch of games and play them here. I just stick here until a fight is settled or whatever."  
  
"So....why are you bringing me here?" I asked.  
  
"Hey! Don't ruin the moment! It's just us two, all alone.....Just kidding!! You really fell for that didn't you? Haha, O well, the reason I brought you here is because.........well........I just wanted to have my last moment with you before you left for Spirit World."  
  
"Oh, Yusuke, that's so sweet........You wanted one more kiss didn't you?" I said, smiling.  
  
"You read my mind! But you really don't have to if you don't-" he started but I had locked lips with him before he finished the sentence. It was the perfect time for kissing, the sun was going down. And it had all sorts of colors – blue, pink, orange, red....almost all the colors there were. Then we stopped.  
  
"That is my good-bye kiss, learn it well," I said, jokingly.  
  
"Wow, your good-bye kiss, huh? Interesting......well, that was fun.....and Lynn? It's not gonna be the same without you here," said Yusuke.  
  
"Oh Yusuke, I'm gonna miss you too," I said. Then I hugged him, and he hugged back. Then we went back to Genkai's just in time for dinner.  
  
We ate dinner then we finally started to talk. 'What an accomplishment!' I thought.  
  
This was our conversation: (Genkai and Yukina are here)  
  
"So, where have you two been, Yusuke?" asked Genkai.  
  
"We just went for a walk! Jeez, can't we have SOME privacy in this house??" said Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah, it was just a walk, nothing special," I said.  
  
"Riiiiight.....and now you're going to tell me that the tooth-fairy is real?" said Genkai.  
  
"Well, actually-" started Kuwabara. Then Genkai gave him a 'you're a dumbass' look. Then Hiei stood up because he was already finished. Then Kuwabara said, "So.......do you guys believe in Santa Claus?" And Kuwabara just kept asking random questions like that until everyone had left the table.  
  
"Kuwabara, you dumb-ass! There is no such thing as the Yeti, the Loch-ness monster, Santa Claus, and whatever else you said!!" yelled Yusuke. And Kuwabara fought Yusuke, yelling back his own insults.  
  
Then I remembered I had to get enough rest for the next day, so I thought I would go to bed early. I went to my bed in my pajamas and a teddy bear and tried to go to sleep. I tossed and turned until I found out I just couldn't go to sleep. I just sat there, doing nothing, until it was late at night. Then I heard something down the stairs, and I got up to look.  
  
I hid my spirit energy and quietly went down the stairs. Then I saw Hiei sitting in a chair.....watching......FAMILY GUY?!? 'Oh my God.............................' I thought. Then something really funny came up and Hiei laughed a little. "Oh my God," I said. Then Hiei turned around and saw me.  
  
Then I smiled at him and said, "So, our little ass-faced friend here watches cartoons? Hmmm......this'll be a fun little thing to tell to the guys...........and Yukina......"  
  
"Hn," said Hiei, obviously knowing that either way, he was trapped.  
  
"But.......I won't say a word to them, don't worry about that Hiei," I said. Then I smiled, "I won't say a word IF you do something for me."  
  
"What is it?" Hiei said.  
  
"You have to............Hiei, I want you to talk to me. That's all I ask, please, just talk to me," I said.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
"Talk to you? About what?" I said.  
  
"You know exactly what I want you to talk about Hiei........................."You know? I really thought you were a caring guy......I thought you were different! I thought you cared for me as much as I had cared for you.......what happened?"  
  
I couldn't say a word. I just did not know what to say to that. "Nothing happened, there was nothing in the first place."  
  
"Hiei! Tell me the truth! If you don't tell me the truth, I'll just read your mind to get it.......Ok, you aren't gonna tell me? Fine." She closed her eyes and read my mind, but I didn't feel it, I was just watching her read my mind, until she stopped. "You really don't care for me..........You really don't............" She burst into tears then ran up to her room.  
  
Then I felt a little guilty. I had put my indifferent side forward, and that had told her that I had no feelings...for her or anyone else. 'Am I really starting to care for this girl?' I asked myself. Then I turned off the TV and slept outside, in front of the stars. 


	13. Imitation Not Duplication

(OK....i know this chapter is really short......but newayz...sorry if I don't update too often because I guess it's getting a little hectic for me cuz skools gona start soon!! aND I got HOMEWORK for skool....AHHH...lol)

Chapter 12:

MY POV

I woke up all of a suddenly. I was in a cold sweat. 'I must've had a nightmare....' I thought to myself. Then I went to my bathroom and did the usual get ready for breakfast, but when I went downstairs, there wasn't anybody there, not even Kurama. "How perfect!! When I'm going to the mall with Kurama, he disappears! How absolutely perfect!" I started to look in the rooms of the guys. I checked Kurama's room, then Yusuke's room, and passed Kuwabara's room. 'I doubt too many will miss him....' Then I stared at Hiei's door. I wasn't sure if I should've went in. Only because he seemed like a guy who didn't like people going in his stuff.

Well, I took a deep breath, then slowly opened the door. Then I put my head inside the doorway. I looked around his room and said, "No Hiei!" Then I got out immediately. And I turn around, and then who do I see? "Ahhh! Kurama! You freaked me out!"

"Oh I'm sorry Lynn, but I was jus wondering why you would be going in Hiei's room......?" he said with his ever so charming smile. Then I saw it; that wasn't Kurama's smile. As the saying goes, "You can try to imitate....but you will never duplicate." Then I smiled back and decided to play along. "Well, I couldn't find you guys earlier so I decided to look for you!" Then I concocted a plan to see that if these guys are going to do something to me......I'm gonna make it so they'll never want to hurt any person ever again...... hehehehehehe....................

Well I smelled the good smell of bacon in the morning coming from the kitchen. It smelled extra good. 'Kurama' called me down to eat breakfast and he called the other fake people as well. I looked at Yusuke, he was definitely not the real one, this one didn't have nearly as shiny and excited eyes. I stared at Kuwabara, then I saw his teethe. They were ugly and nasty and brown. That definitely wasn't him. Kuwabara's teethe were always perfect. And I stared at Hiei. He saw me stare at him and he looked at me back with an almost caring and sad look on his face. Then he gave me a dirty look and kept on eating. 'OMG.....that's the real Hiei....or is it? I can't tell..........I'm pretty sure....but how can I be completely sure?' Lemme try this........

"Hey, Hiei, what were you doing last night?" I said, smiling playfully.

'What the hell?' he said in my head. He stared at me with those eyes. The ones that had caused me to love him and hate him at the same time.

"Actually, never mind Hiei........." I said. I knew it was him the second I looked into his crimson eyes.

HIEI'S POV

I knew she knew the others were fake.....she was just checking if I was real. But I saw she was the real Nikilynn once I looked in her gray eyes.......(again, I say that tends to change with her moods)...even if her eyes changed color......you could always tell it was her.......

Then in my head she said, 'Hiei will you meet me outside after breakfast?'

I thought, 'Yeah, sure.' But I answered, 'Hn.'

'It's really important..........'

'Ok,' I answered. Then she smiled at me. I wasn't sure why, but then I saw her eyes change color again. They were green and she looked happy. I was wondering what she was thinking so I tried to read her mind. But there was the wall again. I couldn't. I wanted to see what she thought......of.......and then suddenly, I the barrier was gone. I could read her mind freely, so I did........

'Oh.......I really wish Hiei....I really wish........that-' then I stopped reading her thoughts. I didn't want to hear it......yet.... She was in a different world and smiling with such a smile it made me almost want to smile too......

Then we both finished breakfast and went outside. She said immediately, "Hiei! It's really you!" Then she hugged me and her eyes looked teary. My body hardened, then relaxed the longer she hugged me. I just held her back.....that scene right there......her and I.....her hugging me....me holding her.......it felt so right.

(sorry - bad chapter...but hope u lyke it newayz! nO flames thanks!)


	14. Help Needed, Friends Come

(ok y'all......it's my birthdae sO...I think I owe u aLL sumthin!! Lolz well heres ur story!! Btw, my birthdae's tha 16th!!! oF AUGUST!!!)

(and I'm really sorry bout the bad chapter b4!! Lol ok well it was only really bad because I finished writing that.....lyke...at 12:00 at night so u really can't blame me for witing it like that but o well I submitted it sO yeah......hehehehe but u can still be angry at me or whatever lol)

Chapter 13:

So I stopped hudding Hiei and got right to the point. "Hiei, the guys are-"

"Just imitations...." he finished for me.

"You knew too?" I asked.

"Yes. I knew something was wrong when I heard Kuwabara get up early," he said.

"Hey.....was that a joke?" I was kind of surprised by that but I got straight to business. "Well, anyways, what are we going to do?? I mean the guys....where are they? And how can we help? Oh so much trouble...on the day I was supposed to go with Kurama to the mall!!! AHHH" I yelled. I couldn't help it. It was too much pressure. I couldn't handle it. I missed the guys. Hiei must've seen my reaction.

He said, "Don't worry about it. We'll find them."

"Okay Hiei.....I only believe you because you look so sure....." I said back. He had a defiant look on his face, such a look only caused me to believe him.

HIEI'S POV

'Uh...if only I really felt that way....' I thought. She was so sad I couldn't think of a way to cheer her up except that.

"Wait...." she said, "Isn't Botan supposed to take us to Spirit World today?" she said.

"Yes." I had completely forgotten about it. It was today at 5:00. "That means we have to find them before she picks us up."

"Okay, Hiei.....If you say so," she said.

Then we set off. We went everywhere we could think of. We even went to the mall and she went shopping while she was at it.....That one kinda ticked me off, but it was ok. At least she was happy about her new 'purse' or whatever she called it. We went to the park and everywhere else. When we were at the park, I felt a small bit of spirit energy. It felt familiar, but I couldn't recall who it was. Suddenly I saw a lot of ice and then a very large empty bottle of sake roll on the ground. 'No........' I thought. 'I thought we had seen the last of them......'

"Hey Hiei! I din't think we'd find cha here! Wut a surprise!" said the Wind demon in a fast tone.

"Hn....." I said.

Then Nikilynn saw them and said, "Who are you....?"

"Hello darlin', pleasure tah meet you, I'm Chu and what's your name miss?" I could smell the sake in his breath; he was drunk.

"Uhhhhh.......hi Chu.........I'm Lynn........" she said with uncertainty.

"Oh don't mind the fool he's just drunk," said Touya.

"And you are?" Lynn said.

"Well, lemme introduce us Touya!" said Jin with glee. "Well that drunk man ova there iz Chu, ya see? And I'm Jin, nice tah meet cha, u look nice, anyways, that tiny fellow with the toy yo yo's is Rinku, and tha guy ova there who's shootin ice out ov his han's is Touya," he said very quickly.

"Uhhhh.................what?" said Lynn. She didn't understand a word Jin had said.

"Ok, Jin, I think I'll introduce us," said Touya, "I'm Touya, the red haired man who's flying is Jin, the boy is Rinku, and the drunk is Chu."

"Oh...I understand now. Hello Touya, pleasure to meet you," she said.

"Ok, enough introductions now. We have to find the guys Nik-....Lynn, I mean," I interrupted.

"Why? Wut happened tew thum?" said Jin.

"They're gone.....well, they've been replaced with imitations," said Nikilynn.

"Oh...ok. It's a good thing we came here then," said the boy while doing cart-wheels. "We'll help you guys....Who's missing?"

"Wait a sec....You're just a boy! How can you help?" said Lynn.

"Oh don't worry about me....worry about yourself......I think I have a lot more energy than you do....I mean I can barely feel your spirit energy!" said Rinku.

"Hn, let's just go," I said. "We have to go somewhere where they won't come follow us."

"You fellows ken stay wit us! Can't they guys?" said Jin.

"Fine, but we have to go fast....Can the girl keep up?" said Touya.

"Yeah, I'm stronger than you guys think I am," said Nikilynn.

We started off for their house. We ran and it turned out that Chu and Nikilynn and I had a race to see who would finish to their house first. Unsurprisingly, I won. Nikilynn kept saying, "I would've won if I didn't trip......."

MY POV

When we got there, we all separated. We all took a break. They said 1 hour. I asked Hiei about Botan, but he had said something about her possibly being a fake too...But there was still a possibility that she was still herself.....I just shrugged it off then explored their place.

I looked inside and out. I could tell which rooms were who's just by taking a smell. Touya's smelled like nothing, or if water has a smell, then water. Chu's room smelled like alchohol. Jin's room smelled like fresh air, like outside of the house. Rinku's room also smelled okay, it just had a boy-ish smell.....like a school boy type thing....it's hard to explain but it had that kind of smell.

I ate some noodles that was in their fridge...or at least I hoped they were noodles. Then an hour passed and we were all in their living room. And we got to business.

(hehehe, ok this chapter was filled with a bunch of fluff, but ya needed tah noe a little bit of stuff I guess so yeah...)


	15. A Good Night's Sleep

I'm back! well hey again everyone and here's the next chapter!

Chapter 14:

MY POV

We talked about what we would do to those imitations.

"How are we going to solve this? And why the heck are they here anyways?" asked Rinku.

"Ehh…Well I have a feelin thaht it's 'cause they're lukin fer sumone," said Jin, as he was cutting his nails.

Then I said, "I know…They're looking for me." Then they all stared at me.

"Why you?" Touya asked.

"Don't mistake her for a pitiful ningen girl. She's a demon, and many other things," Hiei said. "She's stronger than she looks." I looked at him for a second._ Is he defending me?_

"Well then…we need to hide her or something so she won't get anyone else in any more trouble," Touya said. When he said that, I suddenly felt hurt. I knew that I was hurting some, but did he really have to say it like that? I mean..it's not really my fault…

Hiei's POV

I took a glace at Nikilynn to see how she reacted to that. Even though she looked reasonably okay, I could tell she was hurt.

"It's not her fault this happened," I said. Suddenly I realized that people were staring at me. Because I was defending her so much.

"Well now I see why you two hang around each other so much," Chu said.

"Shut up," Nikilynn said, after she threw a pillow at him. The pillow hit him in the face while he was drinking sake, and so then he gasped while drinking and some went out of his nose. Everyone got a kick out of that.

Afterwards, we decided that we'd just stay at their place until we found out what to do about those imitations.

MY POV

It was soon turning night. I was getting tired and wanted to sleep early.

"Hey Touya, where can I sleep tonight?" I asked.

"Well…we only have one extra guest room."

"So..I'm sleeping there?" I asked, not seeing what the problem was.

"Yes….but with…Hiei."

I stared with my mouth open for a minute. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not. Sorry," he said. Then he left for the bathroom.

_Oh great. Now I have to share a room with him. Great. Just great. _And then another voice in the back of my head said _You know that you're happy about this…_

So then I went to the room to find that there was only one bed in it…Then Hiei came in.

"How are we going to sleep if there's only one bed?" he asked. I looked at him. He looked at me.

"Ohhhh nooo…you're not thinking.." I started. "Nooo…you're joking…"

"No. I'm not," Hiei said. So then he went into the bed and said, "Are you getting in or not?"

"Fine," I answered. Then I climbed into the bed. It was warm because of Hiei. I felt the warmth coming from his body. It felt surprisingly…good… Then I heard his steady breathing and knew he was asleep. I sighed. _If only..If only you liked me the way I like you…_

I looked at him in the face for a while. I studied how it was so..perfect. He was so perfect…He might be a bit of an ass sometimes but he's very cool if you get to know him. I studied the curves of his face…The way his nose curved…..his lips…and then I had the sudden urge to kiss him. I knew that if I ever wanted to kiss him, then this was the time. He was asleep, it was the perfect moment. I got closer and closer to his body..until we were actually touching..and my face was an inch from his…but I couldn't. I couldn't just kiss him. It wouldn't mean anything.

So then, I just hugged him. Then I moved a little farther away and slept.


End file.
